Beyond the Limits
by insanityisgenius
Summary: Arthur always had feelings for Ariadne. She feels the same, but has suppressed her feelings for sanity's sake. But as the team gets called for a new job, they are forced to confront the reality of their emotions. Are their expectations met, or was it just a mere infatuation from the beginning? *I do not own the story image. It's Van Gogh's.*
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond the Limits: An Inception FanFiction**

Chapter 1: Infatuation

Author's Note: This is my very first multi-chapter piece with regards to fan fiction. I haven't really dwelled into creative writing, since I'm more of a blogger and social critic to say the least. I've been reading a lot of Inception fan fiction works about Arthur and Ariadne, and I absolutely loved them. So here's my depiction of our favorite tandem. I hope it's enjoyable.

She's beautiful, intelligent and kind-hearted. I've been Cobb's closest friend ever since we got into the dream sharing business, but I seriously admire her for what she did for Cobb and the rest of our team as well. I guess Cobb didn't bother telling me about his troubled thoughts because of my cold and emotionless prejudice against them. I seem indifferent about my emotions and other's too, because perhaps I found too much solace in logic and solid calculations. I care about Cobb and what's left of my family, my sister. I know she always loved me, but ever since I was sucked into this business I had to push her away. In fact I had to get rid of any feelings of attachment towards anyone whom I cared about. All that's left of me which comes close to emotions is loyalty; loyalty towards people whom I depend on to survive. It sounds selfish, but when it comes down to our humanity, our animalistic instincts govern our moral codes.

During that second level in the Fischer job, I allowed my attraction for Ariadne to take over my actions as a gentleman. I think it's a rarity to find beauty and brains in one entity, and as a consequence I couldn't help but feel drawn to her. We were so focused on ensuring the success of the Fischer job. It was mentally and emotionally straining, but midst my late-night sessions with Ariadne, I grew to admire her. This admiration for her was before I found out about Cobb's demented subconscious. I have to admit that I've been deprived of female company for quite a while… five years. Yes, it hasn't been a long time but I cannot deny the natural yearnings of a man. This unique flower sprang up in the desert of my occupation, and there was no harm in merely "observing" this flower. The nature of my affections for Ariadne seems objective, but it is totally otherwise. Whilst dreaming I allowed her to show me the ingenuity and beauty of her designs, first-hand. Basing on my observations she loves transparency and she loves to play with geometry. She's drawn to patterns and she paradoxically and intricately intertwines them with each other.

I need not elaborate on her physical attributes. She's beautiful, period. Among her gorgeous features, I'm mostly attracted to her eyes. It's a cliché, as most people would put it, but in all honesty Ariadne has beautiful eyes. They're big brown almond-shaped and full of understanding. She can be described with a few simple adjectives, but she has captivated me so much. She's an enigma because she has managed to attract me with so much force. I gave in, with all the subtlety I can manage.

Her lips tasted like strawberries.

But I guess now I don't need my memories to fire my obsession.

Here she comes, in a red trench coat.

She looks lovely.

"Hi Arthur." She smiled.

Poker face on. "Hi Ariadne, fancy meeting you here…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reality

Author's Note: I wouldn't delve into the details of my writing style because what's the fun in that? I hope my writing magnifies the strength of the imagination. Currently, I realized how hard it is to write and impress readers at the same time. So kudos to all writers out there.

* * *

Ariadne, keep your breathing normal. Inhale, exhale. It's just Arthur. Well, that's the thing. It's Arthur. The guy who drove me nuts with a single kiss. Yes, I am 21 years old but I am going to allow the hormones to rage through my bloodstream. After a year of no communication he suddenly calls me. My heart almost stopped beating when I heard his voice… his deep velvety voice. Ariadne, calm down. He just called me for a job, and of course I couldn't refuse because it was, once again, a chance to put my ideas into action. The Fischer job was exhilarating to say the least, and I couldn't just let this next job pass by. I missed Eames's flirtatious jokes, Cobb's insightful wisdom, Yusuf's clever humor and Arthur… his perfection.

I'm not obsessed with him. Okay, maybe I was. He's handsome, intelligent beyond words and enigmatic. In the brief time in which we worked together, I knew Arthur was secretive. He didn't want anyone poking around his business. He kept everyone at arm's length, including Cobb. I know he and Cobb are good friends, which is why I was puzzled by his cold indifference. My impressions of him were shattered after our lips met. I know it's not a mushy romantic minute-long kiss, but I guess I felt "a spark." It was just a peck, but for me its intensity seemed so much stronger. I should seriously consider stopping these fantasies. I mean, what could he possibly find in me? I'm a small plain Jane who only has her intelligence to compensate for her physiognomy.

So now the best thing for me to do is simply to breathe. Breathe, relax, and clear my mind. I have successfully repressed my feelings for him, and I wouldn't allow this job to become an opportunity for me to drown myself in irrational emotions. Okay, I just need to remind myself I agreed to meet with him on the prospect of building cities and enriching my creativity. I need to keep myself focused. No diversions. Lucky for me he doesn't seem interested in me at all. I know after the Fischer job we shouldn't talk to each other because it would compromise our safety. But I guess the reason I haven't even received a letter or postcard from him is he doesn't care about me. We will always be professionals who are in the dream-sharing field out of common interest.

Shit. I see a figure with a black trench coat. Oh, Arthur and his punctuality. Dammit, I've been walking for three blocks and I don't know if I look like shit or not. Okay, I have a red trench coat on, cream pants, and black knee-high boots. I hope I don't look too dressy. Oh, I should just give up on fussing. I would never meet Arthur's aesthetic standards anyway.

"Hi Arthur." I have to keep smiling. He surely looks distant, as always.

"Hi Ariadne, fancy meeting you here…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pleasantries

Author's Note: So far, I've been having these bursts of creativity. I guess I better exhaust them before they disappear in the blink of an eye. But of course, I will constantly strive to write at least every day, in order to satisfy my readers (if I have any) and to improve my writing skill. In the following chapter, Samarna is a fictional country and the things I will mention in relation to it are my own.

* * *

She laughed. "Don't be silly, Arthur. Remember our rendezvous?"

"Of course, I do. Now shall we?" He held his arm towards her, inviting her to lace hers around it.

"Alright, Mr. Joyful. Wait a minute, why is there a smile on your face?"

"Am I not allowed to be happy? I'm always happy when it rains."

"You are seriously odd, Mr. Bennett. Although I prefer this slightly cheery attitude of yours, considering I haven't seen you in year. But in all fairness, I thought that poker face was glued to your face."

He chuckled. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor, Ms. Bellevue."

Suddenly her tone grew serious. "Well, Arthur, when I heard your voice on the phone I just knew the gravity of your business proposition."

They entered a small bistro along Passeig de Gracia. She ordered a cappuccino and croissant while he got an espresso.

Ariadne broke the silence. "Wait, I thought Cobb was out of the business."

"Well he is, but this time we're working for a friend of his."

"And of course the best team Cobb would recommend is us."

"Ariadne, I have to warn you, before you totally commit yourself to this I have to inform you that what we're about to do will influence the future of a nation."

"Arthur, the fact that I'm here with you right now, relishing a croissant, means that I'm going through this, all the way."

He looked at her intently, holding her gaze. "You've heard of the civil war in Samarna, that's been going on for three years? Well in relation to this, we are going to be involved in political affairs. In this case, we are part of the new initiative for covert foreign policy." He perused her face. It seemed perplexed, but she eventually cleared out the creases from her face.

"That sounds very enticing." Then she paused for a moment, as a sudden realization dawned on her face. "We're going to incept an idea on the president of Samarna… make him step down in order to resolve this conflict once and for all."

"That's the idea. But looking at the expression on your face, I know you understand the difficult of accomplishing this task. We've extracted ideas and have successfully performed inception… once. Cobb trusts that we can do this, which is why he recommended us in the first place."

"Arthur, I'm no political analyst but this job is really going to be tough. And considering the repercussions of what we're going to do… I think it's very promising and at least for once, we're doing this for a noble cause."

"Oh Ariadne. You never cease to let your moral compass prevail in all situations."

"Reality check: I was on the Fischer job in the first place out of pure interest. I didn't consider I was going to be a part of the demise of a multinational corporation."

"Hey, but you knew. And you still went through with the whole thing."

"I love feeling the power to create, knowing that my imagination is the only thing that's stopping me. My brain has been bombarded with trigonometry and physics, but shared dreaming has allowed my creations to exist without limits…"

He just stared at her in wonder. "That was inspiring… We have a flight tomorrow to Washington, D.C."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Silence

Author's Note: I've been to the States only twice, so I'm not really sure about the names of airports and specific locations; so please bear with me. Anyway, while I was completing this story I didn't have internet for quite some time, so I don't know if I'm doing well or not. Whatever the response is, I'm still going to continue with this story, letting my creativity transpire in its purest form.

* * *

An eight-hour plane ride with Ariadne. Why do I feel so tormented? I ensured Cobb I would fetch her and bring her to our rendezvous. In fact, I volunteered. But I guess now I regret making this decision. Maybe Eames should have done it. Aaaah, I'm just frustrated because I gave myself away during our meeting at the café. "Mr. Joyful," she said. As a point man I shouldn't have any trouble concealing my true emotions. But now that I really think about it, Ariadne has an effect on me… I'm unsure whether it's good or bad; but one thing's for sure I just feel like my old self when I'm around her. My old self meaning without any pretenses or defenses. She has the power to uncover Arthur as a human, not a cold calculating killing machine.

There she is in her plush seat. I made sure I was sitting diagonally behind her so I can somewhat see her, unbeknownst to her of course. She's perusing _Jane Eyre_. I never thought of her as a romantic person. Well, we have only worked for a brief time so I couldn't have known her as much as I wanted to. Her curly brown hair and her porcelain cheek… such beauty. She's resting her head on her hand. "Oh, how I wish I were that hand…" I'm afraid my feelings for her lead me to make a faint allusion to _Romeo and Juliet_. I guess I have caught a love bug.

Snap out of it Arthur. Be realistic. If ever I pursued a relationship with her, I would just break her heart. I would and could never hurt Ariadne. I care for her too much. I've been thinking maybe the reason I'm so drawn to her is because she's the only woman who's stayed the longest within my proximity. I mean sure, a few women have approached me during my stays in hotels or when I linger in restaurants for official business. I could have been instantly drawn to one of them, but no. She's still the one who's stuck on my mind.

Focus Arthur. Remember you have a job to do. You still have to deepen your research on Samarna president Ahmed Abdelrahim. And of course there's the geography and demographics of Samarna. It's all about discretion, making sure no one catches wind of what we are about to do. But of course, the Liberal Samarnan Army would help us ensure the success of our mission. We are about to revolutionize a nation's history. And like Ariadne said, we're working for a noble cause.

Aside from the solid political facts I should know of, it's more about psychology. What is the president thinking, what are his motives, which demented part of his mind is causing him to hold on to power, at the price of the lives of his own people…? There are too many questions, but I know I'll answer them in time.

As for now, I can't help but digress from the serious matter at hand. She's sleeping now. I wonder what she's dreaming about.


End file.
